Implanting a chronic electrical stimulator, such as a cardiac stimulator, to deliver medical therapy(ies) is known. Examples of cardiac stimulators include implantable cardiac rhythm management (CRM) devices such as pacemakers, implantable cardiac defibrillators (ICDs), and implantable devices capable of performing pacing and defibrillating functions.
CRM devices are implantable devices that provide electrical stimulation to selected chambers of the heart in order to treat disorders of cardiac rhythm. An implantable pacemaker, for example, is a CRM device that paces the heart with timed pacing pulses. If functioning properly, the pacemaker makes up for the heart's inability to pace itself at an appropriate rhythm in order to meet metabolic demand by enforcing a minimum heart rate. Some CRM devices synchronize pacing pulses delivered to different areas of the heart in order to coordinate the contractions. Coordinated contractions allow the heart to pump efficiently while providing sufficient cardiac output.
It has been proposed to stimulate neural targets (referred to as neural stimulation, neurostimulation or neuromodulation) to treat a variety of pathological conditions. For example, research has indicated that electrical stimulation of the carotid sinus nerve can result in reduction of experimental hypertension, and that direct electrical stimulation to the pressoreceptive regions of the carotid sinus itself brings about reflex reduction in experimental hypertension.